Subtly Falling
by BrokenWingAngel
Summary: Ginny plus Hermione equals Love. Love minus Hermione equals Heartbreak. Heartbreak times Ginny equals Subtly Falling.


(A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter except this story. i do not own the characters or idea of J.K Rowling's genius books. This story is mine. That is all.)

**Subtly Falling**

"Mi..."

"Mmm? Hermione sleepily enquired.

"Would you pass my wand." asked Ginny quietly.

Hermione obliged and reached for the long piece of wood from her nightstand. Handing it to Ginny, she saw the red-head pull a cigarette from a twenty-pack. "Lumos" Ginny's face was momentarily lit up by the flame on the tip of her wand as she lit the cigarette. As she inhaled deeply, savouring the rush of nicotine into her lungs, the young woman next to her huffed.

"You know I hate it when you smoke, Gin." she said softly.

_Exactly why I started_, thought Ginny. "Uhuh, I know." she said as if the comment had been a passing remark about the weather.

"Not like it's my place or anything. I mean, we _are_ friends too, aren't we?" The confident, brisque manner Hermione usually adopted was failing her miserably.

Ginny did not answer straight away, instead opting to take another drag from her cigarette. The tip illuminated deep red for an instant as the tobacco burned. Smoke billowing from her lips like the steam from the Hogwarts Express, she looked at her part-time lover. Brushing a stray hair from over the brunette's eye, she whisperes "First and foremost, Mi. First and foremost." Smiling half-heartedly into the darkness, Ginny's heart sunk out of her body and into the matress below her, being devoured by the sponge and springs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione grin. Taking another drag from her cigarette she looked deeply into the ceiling, as though expecting it to open up and show her the stars above.

The older girl's naked body just inches from her own seemed to audibly relax and get heavier with sleep. Her hand found Ginny's free one and their fingers interlaced as she rolled towards Ginny and cuddled in.

One last drag and Ginny threw her cigarette butt into the air and muttered "Evanesco" watching it disappear completely. Hermione's deep, steady breaths informed her that she was asleep. Sighing, Ginny pulled free from Hermione's limp body and gathered her clothes, putting them on as she found them. She put on her leather jacket and placed her wand in her pocket, and reached for the door handle she looked back at the bed. Moonlight crept through a crack in the deep red curtains, illuminating a single line through the room. It crossed over Hermione's mouth; on which played a small smile as she slept.

"Til next time." Ginny whispered and disappeared from the room; the door making a small 'click' behind her.

Their "Meetings" were never planned. It was always the same - Hermione turned up at the Ministry Of Magic where Ginny was in her first year of being an Auror when she "wanted some", as Ginny put it. Of course, Hermione denied that those were her intentions. "I wanted to see you. As a friend." She'd say, smiling. Ginny knew she was no friend.

For the past three days Ginny had expected a visit from the other girl at precisely 6pm, finishing time. But, for the past three days, Ginny had had no company in her short walk home through London. Well, no company except her cigarettes.

On the fourth day of not seeing nor hearing from Hermione, Ginny stepped out of the broken old phonebox down one of London's dingy backstreets to meet nothing but over-filled skips and the familiar, welcome feel of a cigarette between her middle and forefingers. _Friday_, she thought, _pay day._ _Pub day._ Making her way to the Leaky Cauldron, she felt a slight tug in her stomach. A downward tug. Like something heavy and rather foreboding had just been dropped into there. _Friday... 'Mione's birthday. Damnit._

But, when Ginny pushed open the doors to enter the pub, she was met with one of the last things she had expected, as well as a gust of cigarette and cigar smoke equal to smoking a ten-pack in one go.

Hermione.

She stood in the doorway for a second; shocked, before heading up to the bar and ordering three shots of Firewhisky, her usual. "One of them for me?" came the Birthday Girl's voice from beside her.

"Hi!" Grinned Ginny, not quite as happy as she should have been. "Happy Birthday" She kissed both of Hermione's cheeks and hugged her briefly before pulling away. "I see you brought your friend."

"My girlfriend." She corrected very matter-of-factly. "Yes, yes I have. Care to join us?"

Ginny certainly hadn't expected this. "S-sure, why not." she stumbled, strinking the old Weasley grin once more. Hermione grabbed her hand as she carefully downed one shot of Firewhisky and picked up the other two. _For courage_ she thought. Resisting the urge to interlace their fingers Ginny smiled as they approached Becca. "Becca," she bowed her head slightly, "how are you?" She asked in her most friendly but not over-the-top voice.

"Great, and you?" Becca asked grinning, putting her arm around Hermione's waist who returned the gesture by putting her hand on Becca's thigh.

Trying not to stare, Ginny replied with a shrug. "Been worse." she muttered. Becca either chose to ignore Ginny's last comment or did not care, Ginny was not sure. Instead of attempting more conversation she downed her second Firewhisky and screwed her face up as it burned her throat and stomach. Reaching for her cigarettes from her pocket, Hermione spoke.

"My parents tell me the Muggles have brought in a 'smoking ban'. The Ministry Of Magic should do the same in my opinion." She said in her old school know-it-all voice.

"Really?" Ginny managed to say as she lit up the cigarette which was protruding from her lips.

"Yes, of course Gin. It's a terrible, pointless thing, smoking, if you ask me."

"Remind me not to then." Ginny replied before taking a long drag. She saw Becca take a quick, longing look at her cigarette. _Ah, secret smoker. I'm going to make this one well worth it, _Ginny thought slightly amused and heartened. At least she didn't hide her smoking from the bookworm, this had to be worth extra points surely.

"How's Tori?" Hermione asked, now stroking Becca's hand.

"Fine." Ginny answered plainly, finishing her cigarette. _Always fine._ "'Scuse me." she said as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. _Slut, bitch better keep her grimy little hands off - _

"Ginny? I - erm - don't mean to intrude but presuming Tori is your girlfriend, things aren't fine are they?" Becca stood in front on the sink next to the red-head, looking into the mirror. She had dark, dark hair. Shoulder length. Straight. Very well taken care of. She stood fixing the non-existant kink as she examined Ginny's reflection.

"What are you? A psychologist?" she laughed, joking. Becca merely smiled. "Things are fine. Great if you must know." Her mood changing she stormed from the bathroom, leaving Becca standing there confused.

When she got back to the table she swallowed the final shot and looked at Hermione. "When will we see each other next?"

Both knew the could see each other anytime, but not alone. Not like Ginny meant. Understanding, as always, Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder at Becca returning. "I'll be at yours tonight."

Turning to leave she waved to Becca. "Twat" she muttered under her breath and sent a flashy smile in the direction of the dark haired woman. Locking eyes with Hermione as she left, she thought _tonight._

"We have to stop this." Hermione's voice came from the shadows. It was her turn to gather her things and leave. "Gin?" Ginny only lay there, smoking, facing the ceiling once more; her body still hot and sweaty from the sex that had just ended in a burst of cries of ecstasy. Hermione moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Ginny felt her outstretch her hand and reach to touch her but she just stared at a spot on the roof taking the occasional drag. Hermione did not touch Ginny. She withdrew her hand slowly and got up to leave. Pausing at the door momentarily as though to say something she watched as Ginny rolled over, back facing her, and left immediately.

It was a while before Ginny spoke to Hermione, though this time it was slightly longer than usual. And this time it was not hermione who made contact.

_Mi,_

_My place, tonight. No sex. Come at 10._

_Gin x_

She had it all planned out: what she would say, how she would say it. Now all she could do was wait.

Ten o'clock came, and ten o'clock went. As did eleven, twenty cigaretts and half a bottle of Firewhisky. Just as Ginny poured another shot, Hermione apparated into the kitchen with a faint 'pop'. "You're late." she snarled. Alcohol made her bitterly angry. Nasty too. But, Ginny's only reply was a thump to the floor and the sound of Hermione crying. With the speed and agility to match a Seeker, she ran to the kitchen where she found Hermione sitting on the cold tiled floor, sobbing.

"Mi? Mi, what's wrong? What's happened?Come on tell me." she whispered soothingly, all traces of anger gone as she fell to the floor and gripped the brunette in a hug.

"D-death Eaters - attach - fire - oh, God Gin why weren't you there? you should have been there for me, Gin, why weren't you there?" she cried hysterically.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. I'm here now. You're ok now. I'm here. Shh" she cooed, holding Hermione until she stopped crying and was breathing deeply into her shoulder. "Mione?" No answer. She stood and lifted Hermione easily. She carried Hermione to bed and laid her down softly before undressing her and pulling the sheets over. Sighing deeply she kissed her on the forehead. "Night. she whispered before heading to sleep on the couch in the sitting room.

(/N: I ran out of time and this is all I could get typed up. I'll try to get more up soon. Review please. Thankies m'darlings.)


End file.
